The successful development of a protein-based vaccine often requires a delicate balance between enhancing immunogenicity of a particular antigen and the potential toxicity elicited by such enhancing. For example, an effective adjuvant used in animal studies (e.g., complete Freund's) may be too toxic to be used in vaccines prepared for humans.